


Eggs and Dorks

by 8ami



Series: Kiss From Cupid Event [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Its sweet but theyre still jerks, M/M, Prompt Fill, Remember this is fluff, literally all fluff, sugary sweet fluff, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ami/pseuds/8ami
Summary: Prompt: Dorks that can’t even kiss because they keep bumping noses and giggling and smiling at each other.Include: “I fixed you breakfast. I know it’s just a bowl of cereal, but it’s the only thing I can’t burn.”Kisses From Cupid Challenge :: Day 1 Cooking a meal together





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm going to be able to do any more prompts before the deadline but I'm hoping so. I kinda got this one out surprisingly quick and I don't think they'll be a repeat of that performance especially with how my school is atm. I probably should have been doing that instead of writing this but I couldn't not write this. It was a lot of fun to write. I haven't written a lot of fluffy goodness before so hopefully you guys enjoy this.

Normally, Bucky wakes up a little after five every morning. He then joins Steve and Sam in a morning workout before grabbing breakfast at a reasonable time - and no Clint two o’clock in the afternoon is not a reasonable time for breakfast - before starting the rest of his day. 

The only time Clint wakes up before Bucky is when there’s a mission involved. Which is why when Clint finds himself awake and functioning at four in the morning with no rhyme or reason Clint decides to make use of the situation by making Bucky breakfast. And if Bucky wants to repay him by skipping his workout with Steve and Sam to instead spend some quality time with Clint instead in their bed then Clint wasn’t going to complain. He might complain if Bucky goes to workout anyways but what’s the likelihood of that happening?

Clint wonders soundlessly into the kitchen of their shared apartment in the Tower where he pulls open the fridge. Bucky likes to cook, to do things with his hands that’s about making something instead of destroying it, so the fridge is pretty stocked. Which would be helpful if Clint had any idea of what he was actually doing. 

It was just breakfast, right? It couldn’t be that difficult. Bucky wasn’t picky so as long he didn’t make eggs with the shell still in there or under-cooked pancakes then it should be fine. Clint grabs eggs, spinach, tomatoes, milk, pancake mix, butter, vanilla, and some bananas. Setting the items on the counter he then finds pans and bowls and utensils that he’ll need to be the best boyfriend ever.

When Bucky exits the bedroom just after five he comes to a complete stop a few feet from the kitchen. It takes a second for everything to really connect but then he’s fighting a smile as he saunters over to the bar top. He carefully does not lean on it as it and the rest of the kitchen including his boyfriend is covered in what he suspects is flour. 

Clint hasn’t noticed him yet. He’s too busy losing a fight with something in a pan at the stove. Whatever is in the pan is smoking and judging by Clint’s mumbles it’s somehow both burning to the bottom of the pan and not cooking at all. As Clint fights with his food Bucky takes a moment to really take in the kitchen. There’s eggshells scattered along the counter tops and a bottle of vanilla extract is tipped over leaking off the counter onto the floor near the stove. Clint’s feet are stained from stepping in the mess. Wilted spinach leaves are scattered across the tile floor like rose petals on a romantic date. There’s milk and water and something sickly yellow splattered across cupboard doors. Bucky’s almost positive that there’s pancake batter dripping from the ceiling. Almost every dish and pan and fork they own litter the counter tops and floor though thankfully most of them have ended up in the sink. On second thought, that might not be so thankful as Clint’s got the sink stacked high in a manner that looks like it’s a second away from toppling over. 

Bucky turns back to Clint when the blond lets out a curse and then gives up on his current endeavor. He picks up the pan, flickers the stove off, and turns chucking the pan and it’s contents into the sink. It clatters against all of Clint’s other attempts at food. Somehow the tower doesn’t fall though it sways dangerously before settling.

Clint freezes when he sees Bucky standing there. Still smiling, Bucky arches an eyebrow that turns his smile into a smirk. “Morning.”

Clint curses again and then without another word somehow finds a clean bowl from off the counter, trudges over to where he’s left the milk carton out and pours some into the bowl. He ducks into the pantry to grab a box of Cheerios before adding that to the bowl. On his way back to Bucky, Clint grabs a spoon and slides it into the bowl. The bowl of cereal is not so gracefully placed in front of Bucky on the flour covered bar top.

Clint doesn’t say anything. Bucky looks from the cereal up to his boyfriend and back a few times, silent and not moving as he tries not to laugh. Clint huffs and rubs the back of his neck, looking away from Bucky’s gaze. He mumbles something.

“What was that, Clint?” And there must be something in his voice, he thinks because when Clint looks up at him he’s not as embarrassed as he was a second ago. Returned affection replaces the embarrassment.

With a giddy smile, “I fixed you breakfast. I know it’s just a bowl of cereal, but it’s apparently the only thing I can’t burn.” Clint nods back towards the rest of the kitchen like Bucky could have somehow missed the war zone. 

“You’re a disaster.” It’s the only thing Bucky can find to say and it sets him off in a fit of laughter that only Clint seems to pull from him. God. He loved this man.

Clint pouts but his eyes are shining betraying the fact that he’s enjoying their current situation. The blond ducks around to Bucky’s side of the bar with the intent to throw his arms around Bucky’s neck and shoulders. “But you love me anyways.” He barely gets the last word out, before his right hand smacks the bowl of cereal. It tips over, spilling it’s contents onto the counter. Cheerios float away down a river of milk. The bowl rolls off the bar onto the lower counter in the kitchen where it then proceeds to roll and jerk right off the counter completely. 

Clint’s got his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and Bucky had instantly let his hands settled on Clint’s hips, but neither of them are looking at each other. They both watch with complete disbelief as Clint’s last attempt at breakfast shatters on the floor. Slowly, Clint turns his head to look at his boyfriend. There’s a hint of bashfulness to Clint’s expression that is entirely too adorable for a grown ass man to wear, Bucky thinks before they’re both laughing like idiots. “A disaster!” Bucky barks as Clint leans his forehead against Bucky’s. His eyes are shut tight as laughter shakes his body. Bucky tightens his hold just a bit, pulling Clint closer too him. 

They’re still giddy and smiling more than either have in a while, when Clint finally opens his eyes catching Bucky’s. Bucky leans forward to catch Clint in a kiss but his boyfriend’s leans back at the same time as he corrects, “I didn’t make you breakfast. But I tried too.” Bucky’s kiss lands on Clint’s chin and it’s another fit of laughter. This time with some good natured insults thrown in. 

“Why were you making me breakfast anyways?” Bucky gets out between smiling so much his jaw is starting to hurt. Clint tries to return Bucky’s earlier kiss but his laughter throws him off and he crashes their noses together. Clint reels back and then quickly drops a kiss onto the tip of Bucky’s nose as an apology. 

“Because I was up.” Clint answers like that’s a good enough reason to go to all the effort Clint has. Bucky pulls him even tighter, arms wrapped around Clint instead of just hands on his hips. It jerks Clint forward and they bump faces in not quite a kiss again and Clint is giggling like a kid because Bucky’s right. He is a disaster but consider he’s currently tangled up with Bucky Barnes he’s completely okay with that. “I love you.”

Just like every time Clint says it, Bucky face brightens. Clint’s not sure if it’s because Bucky is amazed at after everything he’s been through, everything he’s had a hand in, that he’s lucky enough to have someone say it to him and mean it or if it’s because Bucky is physically absorbing all the feelings Clint is putting into the words as he says them. He’s not sure but either way he know Bucky _knows_ Clint loves him. With every part of his being. There’s no doubt there and that’s amazing to Clint and makes him fall in love with Bucky all over again every time.

To fall in love again every time the words are spoken. It’s a roll of emotions that propels Clint to try and steal a kiss but Bucky is trying to say those three little words back. Clint ends up kissing Bucky’s cheek when he turns his head. Bucky’s pretty sure this whole thing would be easier if they loosened their grip on each other just a little but that doesn’t seem to be in the cards. “Cool it hotshot, I was trying to tell you something.”

“Aw, but Bucky I know what you’re going to say and I want to kiss you.” Clint whines, trying to snatch another kiss. On principle, Bucky dodges the kiss. There’s a few more attempts and some more laughter from both of them before Clint relents and he leans back just a fraction. “Okay, okay what were you going to say?” Clint asks.

“I thought you knew what I was going to say?” Bucky counters.

Clint rolls his eyes but confidently replies, “I do. You were going to say you love me too even though I’m a disaster. In fact it’s because I’m a disaster. Also because I’m the best shot, an awesome spy, amazingly funny and great in bed.” It’s Bucky’s turn to roll his eyes. Clint shakes him a little to catch his full attention, “Go ahead. Tell me I’m wrong?” 

And Bucky really wants to tell him he’s wrong but he can’t even if he wasn’t going to use so many words. The soldier grins. “You’re right. That was what I was going to say. Well, except for the best shot thing consider that title goes to me.” Bucky challenges and Clint gives him a look that clearly wants to know who’s been lying to Bucky because that’s not true. 

“Maybe we should test that theory?” Clint decides with a tug of his lips even further up. Shooting his bow was amazing. Shooting his bow besides Bucky was incredible. Every time.

Sparing a glance at the kitchen, “Maybe after we clean the kitchen and actually eat breakfast.” Clint groans letting his head crash awkwardly against the curve of Bucky’s neck. He mumbles something that Bucky can’t hear, that Bucky can only feel. Bucky shoves him a little until he straightens back up. “Counter offer. We go up to the communal area and cook breakfast there and then the loser of our training session has to clean the kitchen?” 

It’s a bad deal but Bucky’s never been one to back down from a challenge. “Deal.” He seals it with a kiss. A proper kiss that pulls a soft moan from Clint’s lips. Bucky can’t pull Clint any closer, he’s flushed against him, but he tries anyways. He’s pretty sure his metal hand is going to leave an impression. One of Clint’s hands fold backs and fingers find purchase in Bucky’s hair. His grip tightens just enough to cause Bucky to gasp. Clint takes advantage, slipping his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. Clint tastes like bananas and vanilla and pancakes from where he obviously was taste testing his attempts at breakfast that morning. Bucky savors it, savors him.

It takes another twenty minutes before they untangle themselves, both with lips pleasantly swollen and grinning like loons. “Breakfast?” Clint prompts before they decide to forgo food completely in favor of their bed.

It’s still early, not even six thirty, so it’s quiet in the communal kitchen. If anyone is up they’re holding up in their own space or down in the gym. Bucky’s pretty sure that’s where Steve and Sam both are still. 

Bucky pulls out eggs and some hash browns content with something simple. He turns to the stove to find Clint’s find a pair of pans to use. “What are you doing?” Bucky asks, smiling as he places the ingredients beside the stove on the counter.

Clint narrows his eyes just a little, looking down at the pans in his hands as if Bucky’s question is somehow a trick. “Uh...helping?” Clint tries and Bucky is instantly shaking his head. “Oh no. I saw our kitchen, Clint. I’ll cook.” Bucky not very gently shoves Clint away from the stove. “You can clean up.”

For a second Clint just grins. More than happy to let Bucky do the work before the rest of it clicks in his head and he frowns a little. “Aw, no, that’s not fair. I’ll help cook and then we can both clean?”

“Aw,” Bucky mimics with a smirk that’s way too handsome and makes Clint forget for a moment that he’s upset, “but it will be good practice for you when you lose later and have to clean the mess you made back in our kitchen.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense, Buck. It almost sounded like you said I was going to lose and that’s not happening.” Clint maneuvers around his boyfriend, flicking open the spice cabinet near the stove. “Look I’m helping.” He pulls out pepper and salt and few other things that he doesn’t know why or when to add them but Bucky will. Bucky rolls his eyes but turns on the stove prepping the pan.

“Fine. But you only touch what I tell you to touch.” Clint immediately drops the bottle of allspice in his hands. It hits the counter, the cap popping open releasing a puff of spice into the air. Straight face, Bucky looks up at Clint who shifts on his feet under the scrutiny. “You didn’t say I could touch it.” Even with Bucky’s glare, Clint is finding it hard to keep himself from laughing but at least he has the decency to look sheepish.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Bucky settles on with abundant affection.

“You’re lucky I’m cute.” Clint retorts like the overgrown child that he is. As he leans against the counter close to the ingredients, Bucky strengthens his glare and Clint bounces back to his feet. Hands up in surround, “Alright, alright. No touching anything I’m not allowed to.” Clint relents.

Clint ends up standing awkwardly in the area off to Bucky’s left, handing Bucky things only as he calls them out. He doesn’t mind. Before too long, Bucky is having him pull out plates and he takes a chance and starts to put away the unused ingredients. Bucky eyes him with caution but for once nothing breaks or spills so he doesn’t say anything.

There’s still a few minutes before everything is cooked, so Clint slides up behind Bucky, wrapping his arms around his waist and letting his chin settle into the muscle of Bucky’s shoulder. “I thought you were only going to touch what I said you could touch?” Bucky asks with cheek.

Clint snorts. “Shouldn’t have let me put away that stuff without being told to. You set a precedent now you gotta live with the consequences.”

“Oh how ever shall I survive?” Bucky chuckles leaning back into Clint’s touch. Then, “If any of this burns, I’m blaming you.” Bucky’s words not quite matching the affection in his tone. Clint just hums, pressing soft kisses onto Bucky’s shoulders. The contact muffled only a little by the worn material of Bucky’s shirt. 

Bucky doesn’t burn breakfast.


End file.
